


яйцо

by dead_din



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Family Drama, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_din/pseuds/dead_din
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>плачь, мальчик.<br/>плач, девочка.<br/>лучше ничего никогда не будет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. тоору муцуки

_ныряй под воду_  
задыхайся  
принимай эту любовь: оскорбления, удары, кровь  
утешай его  
ведь это твоя обязанность  
ведь ты – его дочь, а значит, должна подчиняться  
он подарит тебе свою любовь  
а ты ответь ему  
а ты дай ему то, что он просит  
а ты утешь его после плохого дня, неудачи на работе  
забери его боль с собой  
слушай рассказы о том, что жена избегает его  
слушай о том, какой же молодец его младший сын  
«только ты малость полом не вышла»  
–  
«поэтому возьми за правило подчиняться»  
  
Маленькая Тоору думает, что есть в мире семьи, еще более несчастные, чем их. Маленькая Тоору соскабливает с пола осколки себя, подымается, натягивает улыбку, прячет глаза за грязными и спутанными волосами, произносит: «С возвращением, папочка».  
  
«Ты лучший».  
  
Маленькая Тоору знает, что нужно дать отцу заботу, иначе в наказание будет глотать воду с ванной. Тоору не любит боль. Она старается сделать все возможное, чтобы не чувствовать ее. Она подчиняется напору и становится той, кого хотел видеть отец: старшей дочерью, маленькой девочкой, отрадой сердца и просто подстилкой.  
  
Маленькая Тоору видит, как за ней с дверного проема наблюдает мать, дрожащая, но не в силах помочь. Ведь, в конце концов, это их семейная драма, которая должна храниться строго под замком в пределах их дома и глаз. Тоору не любит быть обузой, поэтому молчит – лучше переждать бурю в относительном мире (потому что у Тоору может стать все гораздо хуже, как говорит ей отец).  
  
Маленькая Тоору чувствует, что скоро все закончится. Скоро эта притворная отцовская любовь исчезнет. Исчезнет и страх матери. Исчезнут вопросительные глаза младшего брата.  
  
_падай со скалы_  
хватай воздух ртом  
покажи им эту любовь: ударами топором и размазанным по стене мозгам  
сделай это  
ты больше никому не обязана  
ты, черт возьми, свободна  
не думай о том, что ты осталась одна –  
ты была сама по себе с самого начала  
и в этом нет ничего плохого  
а теперь  
–  
забудь  
  
Взрослый Муцуки Тоору больше не подчиняется напрасно людям.  
  
Он сильный.  
  
У него есть маленькая «семья».  
  
У него есть названный «маман», который всегда готов прийти на помощь.  
  
У него нет призраков прошлого.  
  
Он беззаботно улыбается.  
  
До тех пор, пока в его жизни не появляется Торсо, олицетворивший в своем образе весь грех его жизни, страх оказаться прижатым к полу и быть избитым, страх перед тем, кем он ~~а~~ есть на самом деле.  
  
_а теперь_  
–  
просыпайся  
ты видишь себя?  
ты ничтожен  
ничтож ~~е~~ н ~~а~~  
~~ничтожна~~


	2. канеки кен

_вот твоя жизнь – бесцельные скитания в поисках несуществующего смысла, забытой философии и  
принятие на себе всей боли  
не своей  
это – бестолковое чувство вины и мысли, что все на своих местах  
и раз ты решил принимать эту боль и молчать  
то сжимай зубы и дальше  
терпи  
и верь, что это все пройдет  
ведь твоя мать добрая, трудолюбивая и всегда всем помогает  
и тебя она любит  
по-своему  
просто помоги ей – прими ее гнев, усталость, разочарование через новые и новые гематомы на своей душе  
ты ведь хочешь быть таким же добрым, трудолюбивым, отзывчивым  
 ~~и прости меня за это, прости, пожалуйста, прости~~_  
  
Маленький Канеки ныряет в свой собственный мир, где уютно, тихо, нет раздражителей, зато есть горы и горы книг. В этих стопах он теряется, перечитывая их по несколько раз, выжигая в старых пожелтевших страницах дыры своими глазами. Книг было много, все они – чуткие воспоминания об отце, которого никогда с ним и не было.  
  
Маленький Канеки ныряет в свой собственный мир, куда угодно, лишь бы не чувствовать на своем теле удары, а потом находить новые синяки, которые все больше напоминают маленькие вселенные на бледной коже. Но ведь таким образом он «помогает» своей матери, да? Такое бывает, такое с ней бывает, нужно только это пережить.  
  
Маленький Канеки ныряет в свой собственный мир и замыкается в нем.  
  
Там маленький Канеки и остается в защищенной оболочке своего сознания, лишь изредка просыпаясь, чтобы стать хранителем этой самой драгоценной боли.  
  
Маленький Канеки всегда улыбается, читает книги и не бывает в одиночестве.  
  
 _ты не один  
у тебя все еще есть книги, есть люди, если гули, если тот монстр, живущий внутри тебя  
у тебя есть ты, который спит глубоко-глубоко, есть ты и еще ты  
но ты никогда не будешь полностью собой  
ты никогда не будешь ни человеком, ни гулем  
и никогда не будешь принадлежать ни одному из миров  
ты до конца не будешь ни монстром, ни благодетелем  
и никого не сможешь спасти_  
  
Взрослый Канеки Кен разрывается между двух огней, подкидывая дрова и в тот, и в другой.  
  
Он прожил жизнь человека.  
  
Он прожил жизнь искусственного одноглазого гуля.  
  
Он прожил жизнь необузданного монстра.  
  
Он прожил отличную жизнь следователя, который не помнит, собственно, и трети своей жизни.  
  
Он прожил отличную жизнь преступника и беглеца.  
  
 _стой смирно, пока тебя коронуют_  
стой смирно и не рыпайся  
прими, наконец, то, кем ты есть и кем не будешь никогда  
ты, ты, ты и еще один ты  
закрой глаза и радуйся, что ты жив  
 ~~жив~~


	3. каррен фон розвальд

_беги  
спотыкайся, сбивай коленки до крови, дрожи от страха  
цепляйся за людей впереди  
прячься за тех, кто сзади  
ты настолько, настолько, настолько слаба, что не можешь даже бежать  
настолько-настолько-настолько слаба, что не можешь защитить никого  
плачь, когда тех людей впереди и сзади убьют  
плачь, когда во всем виновата ты и твоя слабость  
рыдай, когда окажется, что ты единственная выжившая  
рыдай, когда придется учиться быть сильной  
быть сильным  
чтобы быть нужным, нужно быть сильным_  
  
Маленький Канаэ фон Розевальд нещадно тренируется в попытках быть сильным, быть в способности защитить тех, кто его взял под свое крыло, быть достойным единственным выжившим из своего рода, быть нужным. Канаэ видит, что ему не стать таким, как легендарный Рыцарь семью Цукияма: сильной, отважной и, черт возьми, нужной. Канаэ старается.  
  
Маленький Канаэ прячет изъяны своего тела. Потом приходится затягивать потуже жгут, чтобы не видно было только выступающей груди. Потом приходилось много лгать, чтобы никто не догадался, а те, кто догадались – молчали. Потом приходилось наращивать мышечную массу усиленно, чтобы тело было похоже на юношеское.  
  
Маленький Канаэ верный слуга, который становится слишком преданным своему хозяину, слишком зависимым от него, слишком жаждущим его внимания. Канаэ яро оберегает Шу-саму от всех. Потом от надоедливой Чие. Потом от омерзительного Канеки. А потом от самого себя.  
  
Маленький Канаэ жмется у ног Шу-самы и тихо скулит, когда на него наступают, не замечая его.  
  
 _ты чертова ошибка в расчетах  
тебе не нужно было заменять двоих своих погибших братьев  
ты не справилась  
видишь? – не справилась  
часы тикают, и ты скоро умрешь, но прежде  
отгадай  
сколько сейчас времени?  
который сейчас год?  
нужна ли ты ему?  
нужна ли ты ему как женщина?  
ты слишком уродлива, слишком омерзительна, слишком ничего не стоишь  
ты просто кукла, которой не идут платья  
как думаешь, что скажет он?_  
  
Взрослая Каррен фон Розвальд стоит перед ним, обнажая свою душу, а получает только вопросительный взгляд и слезы в глазах.  
  
Ах, Каррен, прекрасная роза в гиблом саду, ей нет здесь места. Не в его руках. Не в его.  
  
Каррен отлично понимает, что пора уходить со сцены.  
  
Нити в глазах и губах режут кожу.  
  
Каррен уходит, точнее падает, но все еще ради Шу-самы.  
  
В конце концов, спасти любимого перед смертью от смерти не так уж и плохо.  
  
 _рыдай_  
я осыплю тебя розами  
я осыплю тебя аплодисментами   
это было чудесное выступление  
рыдай  
потому что яблоко, которое ты ему принесла, ему не нужно и вовсе  
у него другая ева  
а ты ему не нужна  
но пусть перед смертью, размноженная болью, думай о том, что умирала любимой


	4. тоору муцуки.2

_ты самый счастливый, ведь у тебя есть косвенная семья_  
_старший хмурый брат, недооценивающий тебя_  
 _старшая сестренка, смеющаяся вместе с тобой и знающая ВСЕ_  
 _еще один старший братик, такой улыбчивый, такой буйный_  
 _и самый заботливый_  
 _самый яркий_  
 _самый из тех, кто считает тебя нужным_  
 _он как отец_  
 _(а хочется видеть в нем мужчину)_  
 _он как учитель_  
 _~~(я люблю сенсея)~~_  
  
У Тоору Муцуки все идет черт знает как.  
Тоору прячет кошачьи мягкие и скользкие языки в банку в землю и держит нож в своей руке святым убийцей и непризнанным мучеником.  
Тоору об этом вспомнит потом.  
  
Тоору Муцуки молится будто бы, хаотично выталкивая из себя «люблю» под дождем и в грязи, ведь никто же не видит.  
Тоору приносит в жертву себя, потому что с детства знает – любви нужны двое: пожирающий и тот, кого пожирают.  
Тоору не против быть любым, лишь бы быть.  
  
  
У Тоору Муцуки все идет хорошо.  
От врачей вести о том, что уровень RC-клеток высок, есть опасность.  
От товарищей вести о том, что их ряды редеют: капитан мертв, маман ушел от них. Нужно быть сильным.  
Нужно быть сильным.  
Нужно делать вид ненависти к бывшему наставнику, не выбиваясь от своей почти разбитой семьи.  
  
Тоору Муцуки сжимает кулаки и отчаянно кидается, как зверь с открытой раной, для того, чтобы защитить свою жизнь или же для того, чтобы побыстрее от нее избавиться. Умереть героем. Это ведь так красиво.  
  
_в этом мире отдохнуть можно только после смерти_  
_только быть проглоченным_  
 _только быть разжеванным_  
 _только быть размякшим от слюны и желудочной жидкости_  
 _ты выбрал этот путь – так идти_  
 _ты сильный ведь_  
 _влюбленный мальчишка_  
 _а на копье в своем ребре забей_  
 _он его вдавит сильнее и жестче_  
 _он в руки вобьет гвозди_  
 _и в свою руку тоже_  
 _вы стоите друг друга, в самом деле_  
 _(только ты никому не нужен)_  
 _(не нужен)_  
 _(не)_  
  
Джузо кричит ему в спину: будь осторожен.  
Джузо думает: а ведь он был таким же.  
Джузо желает удачи. И не утонуть в своей жажде, потому что чувствует – Муцуки жаждет крови немного иначе, чем сам он.  
  
Тоору Муцуки рвет этому опасному гулю, такому жестокому и холодному, как Сасаки Хайсе, пасть и крутит ножом в горле.  
И что-то шепчет.  
И о чем-то плачет.  
  
И обнимает этот кусок плоти, и трется об него, потому что он теплее, чем Сасаки Хайсе. Или Канеки Кен. Или кто он там на самом деле.  
И ходит по нему своим шершавым от шрамов телом, скользкими от крови мазками, истеричным от хохота голосом.  
  
Тоору пока об этом не помнит.  
  
У Тоору – сенсей и семья. Теплые отношения. Дыра в груди. Брак с телом. Ненависть к себе.  
Жажда быть нормальным.  
Человеком.  
  
_сними эти шторы из глаз_  
 _нет никого_  
 _нет_  
 _и это все – спектакль твоего разума_  
 _скоро конец_  
 _всем им_  
 _всему тебе_


End file.
